Une longue attente
by Calixetera
Summary: C'est la suite de : C'est une plaisanterie.... slash


**Une longue attente  
**

**Déni :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente juste de leurs faires vivre certaines aventures, qui ne me rapporte absolument rien……..

**Note :** vous l'avez demander tant pis pour vous : 1ere suite de C'est une plaisanterie….hein ?

_Penser_

**Chap.1**

La tête enfouie dans le cou du scientifique, John avait du mal à réprimer ses larmes de bonheur provoqué par le doux aveu murmuré au creux de son oreille par le scientifique

« Ça va ? » questionna Rodney inquiet sentant le corps de son ami trembler contre le sien.

A ces simples mots John fondit en larmes. Bien à l'abri dans les bras du canadien, il laissa court à toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il attendait un enfant, un enfant de l'homme qu'il aimait, d'un amour fou depuis que celui-ci l'avait atteint en plein cœur, non pas avec une flèche d'amour, bien trop courant, trop banal, il était un militaire que diable, une balle de 9 mn lui correspondait plus. Bien plus violent, bien plus destructeur. « John » chuchota le canadien d'une voix douce resserrant son étreinte contre le corps tremblant du soldat tout en le berçant doucement « là, chut, calme toi, je suis là maintenant, désormais tu ne seras plus seul ».

« Désolé » sa voix était chargée de larmes et de lassitude.

« Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fait…. J'ai eu peur, peur que tu prennes mal le fait d'attendre un enfant… un enfant de moi… particulièrement un enfant de moi. » expliqua doucement McKay d'une voix contrite.

A cet aveu murmuré ses larmes redoublèrent et bien caché entre ces bras solides il pleura. Il était si fatigué et désormais il savait qu'ils seraient deux pour veiller sur cet enfant, deux à vivre cette grossesse et tout cette assurance d'être à deux maintenant l'avait soulagé et fait retomber toute cette pression qu'il avait sur les épaules.

« Chut, bébé… dit moi ce qui ne va pas, bébé » tenta de le calmer Rodney sans cesser de le bercer.

« Les hormones …» balbutia l'officier toujours dissimulé au creux de son épaule.

« Hein ? » demanda le scientifique perplexe.

Un petit rire échappa à son compagnon « J'ai dit que c'était les hormones….. C'est la faute des hormones si je pleure ……… je suis enceint donc mes hormones et celles artificielles que m'injecte Carson me jouent des tours » révéla le militaire.

« Oui, okay ….les hormones ….c'est la faute des hormones » répéta le scientifique peu convaincu.

« Oui les hormones ! » souligna le colonel se retirant de l'éteinte pour regarder le scientifique dans les yeux. Quand il vit l'air sceptique qu'il affichait il lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Oui des hormones… parce que je suis un homme et que mon corps n'est pas fait pour soutenir un enfant »

« Donc les hormones…. C'est elles qui te rendent tout … chose ? » fit Rodney avec un rire dans la voix essayant de retenir le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » soupira le colonel « Carson m'a dit qu'a partir de la semaine prochaine il allait augmenter les doses et que j'aurai droit à une injection tous les deux jours » il vit avec plaisir Rodney se contracter au terme injection, le scientifique allant toujours subitement mieux quand Becket parlait de lui faire une piqûre.

Une musique s'éleva dans la nuit silencieuse d'Atlantica, tous deux par réflexe tournèrent la tête en direction de la mélodie.

« Je pense que la célébration a commencé on ferait mieux d'aller au village » énonça le militaire en se relevant et en tendant la main à son ami pour le relever.

« Oui, je ne tiens pas à avoir des problèmes avec notre princesse guerrière » confia le canadien.

Son commentaire fit sourire Sheppard. Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en direction du village John s'arrêta et regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux comme si une révélation subite l'avait frappé.

« Bébé……… tu m'as appelé bébé » allégua-t-il.

« Oui…. » confirma le scientifique sans une once de honte, puis tout en reprenant sa marche il ajouta joueur « tu préfère mon p'tit lapin en chocolat ? »

« Pas vraiment » la voix du colonel était catégorique.

« Mon canard en sucre glace ? » souffla le savant.

« Non !»

« Mon cœur ? »

« Sans moi ! »

« Mon sucre d'orge ?»

« Encore moins !»

« Mon soleil ? »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Mon ange d'amour ? »

« Dans mes cauchemars »

« Mon Loulou ? »

« N'y pense même pas !»

« Mon trésor ?»

« Hors de question ! »

« Mon lapinou d'amour ?»

« Pitié !» fit John d'une voix clairement amusée.

« Mon loukoum ? »

« Je passe ! »

« Mon choupinou d'amour ? »

« Sans façon !»

« Mon biquet ?»

«Jamais !»

« Mon roudoudou ? » proposa, amusé, le savant.

« Non, non……. bébé me convient parfaitement…… mon amour» indiqua le militaire, avant de déposer un tendre et chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son homme, avant de rentrer d'un bon pas vers le village.

« Les hormones, hein ? » répéta doucement le scientifique en secouant légèrement la tête avant de le suivre un immense sourire sur le visage.

-----------------------------------------

« Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez enfin joint à nous Rodney, John cette promenade à l'air de vous avoir fait du bien» indiqua Teyla d'une voix profonde et chaleureuse avant de se lever et de rejoindre Ahlin au centre de la piste où un petit tas de bois avait été installé.

« Si vous n'étiez pas venu ce soir, McKay, elle vous aurait botté les fesses tellement fort que vous n'auriez pas pu vous asseoir pendant une semaine au moins » indiqua Ronon avec un petit sourire goguenard. Rodney, en le regardant, se demanda si le Sédatien ne regrettait pas, juste un peu, qu'il ait tenu sa promesse.

Le scientifique allait répondre quand une douce mélodie se fit entendre, puis la voix douce et profonde de Teyla et celle vibrante et forte d'Ahlin se mêlèrent dans une chanson qui fit vibrer son corps et son âme. Cette émotion s'intensifia quand les Athosiens reprirent en chœur le refrain. Il regarda autour de lui et put voir qu'une grande partie des scientifiques mais aussi des militaires s'étaient joint à la cérémonie Athosienne. Plus loin il distingua les autres ''couples'' qui étaient dans le même cas que Sheppard et lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lorne et Parrish qui discutaient avec entrain, la main du major reposant sur la cuisse de David.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous qui attendons un enfant alors que c'est vous qui êtes rentrés après nous dans la salle, de plus vous y avez passé beaucoup plus de temps que nous, la logique aurai voulu que se soit vous …non ?» questionna le militaire qui avait suivit le regard du canadien.

« Hum… logique et ancien ne vont pas de paire……. Je pense que cela tient au gène » expliqua le scientifique. Devant le regard du militaire il poursuivit « Que ce soit David, Jean-Luc, Andreï ou moi nous n'avons que des versions artificielle du gène tandis que vous, et en disant vous je veux dire le major Lorne, les lieutenants Formel et Delucas et vous en possédez un naturel ».

« Mmm »

Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention à la cérémonie, Teyla venant de mettre le feu au petit amas de bois, les chants reprirent de plus belle. Un moment plus tard Rodney sentit la tête du major venir se reposer sur son épaule, la fatigue et les émotions ayant eut raison de lui.

---------------------------------------

Trois semaines plus tard, Rodney amena le colonel à l'infirmerie car celui-ci s'était tordu la cheville alors qu'il enseignait à quelques scientifiques le maniement des armes à feu. Il l'installa sur la table d'examen et se précipita pour rechercher le docteur Becket. Il revint 5 minutes après avec lui.

«Alors que vous arrive-t-il colonel ? » demanda l'Ecossais très professionnel.

« Je me suis tordu la cheville, je pense que je me la suis foulée » expliqua le militaire penaud.

« Je pensait vous avoir interdit toute forme d'activité physique » rétorqua le médecin.

« J'enseignais juste à quelques scientifiques comment se servir d'une arme à feu, rien de très physique ou de très dangereux en soi, enfin normalement » expliqua le soldat.

« Vous ne pensez pas que les scientifiques sont assez dangereux désarmés ? » questionna le CMO amusé.

John eut un sourire en repensant à la crainte que les soldats du Daedalus nourrissaient envers l'équipe de Rodney depuis que ceux-ci avaient, après une blague de très mauvais goût de la part des militaires, juré de leurs faire payer au centuple. « Oui, ce n'est pas faux ».

Après un examen minutieux de la cheville du colonel le médecin confirma qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une foulure.

« Bien puis que vous êtes là tous les deux, que direz-vous de vérifier l'état du bébé ? » proposa Becket.

John regarda Rodney pour avoir son accord. Il avait été agréablement surpris par l'acceptation et l'implication du scientifique dans sa grossesse depuis leurs aveux sur la jetée. Lui qui disait qu'il n'avait aucune sensibilité, se révélait naturellement intuitif quand à ses besoins et ses envies. Leur relation avançait lentement mais sûrement. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour, leur relation physique pour l'instant se limitant à de simples baisers plus ou moins enflammés, à de tendres câlins et de douces et sages caresses. Tous les deux avaient beaucoup discuté sur leurs relations passées et s'ils avaient en commun leurs bisexualités, leurs histoires avaient de nombreuses différences.

Rodney l'avait toujours assumé sans difficulté. Etant né citoyen canadien son pays lui permettait de la vivre pleinement sans devoir se cacher et le gouvernement américain le savait parfaitement mais il fermait les yeux ne pouvant se permettre de perdre un tel cerveau. Rodney avait même vécu en couple lorsqu'il était étudiant au MIT, il savait donc quel était sa place au sein du couple et comment l'assumer. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de John. Celui-ci étant né dans une famille de militaire américaine, l'homosexualité tout comme la bisexualité était considérait comme un avilissement, le plus grave des crimes mis au même rang que trahir son pays. Le colonel n'avait donc jamais pu se laisser aller à sa propre nature, à être lui-même et même s'il était fou amoureux du scientifique et que les agissements de celui-ci lui laissaient entendre que c'était réciproque, il avait peur. Peur de montrer comment il était, peur de montrer la place qu'il aspirait à tenir dans le couple. Il avait peur que Rodney, le découvrant comme il était vraiment, ne veuille plus de lui. D'un côté il désirait plus que tout lui montrer mais de l'autre il voulait continuer à lui cacher même s'il savait que c'était illusoire et que sa grossesse aidant il ne pourrait maintenir ce masque encore longtemps. Surtout que le médecin avait suggéré que les ''couples'' vivent ensemble a partir du cinquième mois par mesure de prudence, vis-à-vis des risques important qu'une grossesse masculine entraînait. Comment Rodney allait-il l'accepter ? Comment réagirait-il quand il comprendrait ? Cette question hantait le militaire. Perdu dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées il n'entendit pas le scientifique s'approcher de lui.

« John, ça va ? » questionna le scientifique inquiet, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du militaire.

« Mmm, oui, désolé je réfléchissais… je me demandais si on aurait une fille ou un garçon » improvisa l'officier.

« L'un ou l'autre ça n'a pas grande importance, d'ailleurs il faudrait sérieusement commencer à rechercher des quartiers plus spacieux pour nous trois… » indiqua le canadien provoquant la stupeur chez les deux autres.

« Euh………… oui » acquiesça le militaire, répétant doucement pour lui seul « pour nous trois », cette simple phrase lui remplissant le cœur de bonheur. Rodney comptait qu'ils continuent à vivre ensemble après l'accouchement.

« Bon…….... Bien que direz-vous de passer en salle 2, messieurs ? » proposa le CMO « Pour vous John votre carrosse vous attend et pas la peine de rouspéter » rajouta le médecin voyant que le soldat s'apprêtait à râler.

« John, on ne contrarie pas le doc……. Il a de très grandes aiguilles, et un staff de vampires sous ses ordres » chuchota McKay à l'oreille de son amoureux provoquant un frisson chez celui-ci qui, heureusement, passa inaperçu.

« Bien… je tiens seulement à vous rappeler que j'attends un bébé, je ne suis ni malade ni impotent ! » fit le colonel.

« Un homme enceint avec une cheville foulée » rappela Carson.

C'est avec une mauvaise grâce évidente qu'il s'installa sur le fauteuil roulant.

Arrivé en salle d'examen, il enleva son t-shirt et abaissa son pantalon de survêtement avant de s'installer sur la table. Comme un mois et demi auparavant Becket, mit le gel conducteur sur son ventre commença son examen. Au bout d'un cinq minutes il fronça les sourcils, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? » questionna immédiatement Rodney à qui la mimique du médecin n'avait pas échappé.

« Un problème ? » répéta John inquiet lui qui, les yeux fixé sur le moniteur, n'avait pas vu le visage de Carson.

Rodney lui prit immédiatement la main pour le rassurer, la serrant doucement pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce simple geste soulagea un peu la tension du corps de Sheppard.

« Non, non… rassurez-vous.... » certifia l'écossai « J'aimerai refaire l'examen avec l'appareil ancien que j'ai utilisé la dernière fois ».

« pourquoi ? » demanda John perplexe.

« Juste pour vérifier quelque chose » assura le médecin.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à McKay le soldat donna son accord, toujours un peu inquiet. Jamais Carson ne demanderait à refaire cet examen s'il n'y avait pas un souci.

Une fois Carson sortit pour aller chercher l'appareil dans la réserve, Rodney se pencha vers lui et lui effleura les lèvres d'un baiser papillon.

« Rassure toi, bébé, Carson est très consciencieux par nature, mais là tu es un homme enceint et son ami en plus, de quoi le rendre paranoïaque » chuchota le scientifique avec un regard tendre. _Rodney McKay qui tente de me rassurer c'est le monde à l'envers_ pensa l'Américain avec chaleur.

« Je t'aime » murmura le militaire contre les lèvres de son homme.

Dix minutes plus tard, Becket revint avec l'appareil, et, tout comme la première fois, se servit de l'appareil à échographie pour le positionner sur le ventre du militaire. Il répéta l'opération à plusieurs reprises.

« Alors ? » questionna impatiemment le Canadien après cinq minutes.

« Mmmm »

« Becket ? »

« Mmm »

« Carson ? »

« Mmm »

« Nom d'une pipe vous allez répondre espèce de sorcier vaudou ! » cria presque Rodney, son naturel reprenant le dessus. John eut du mal à dissimuler un sourire à la réaction du scientifique. Il lui serra la main pour le calmer.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » finit par déclarer le médecin après avoir posé l'appareil sur une tablette.

« Il y a un problème avec notre bébé ? » s'enquit John inquiet, en posant sa main sur son ventre comme pour protéger l'enfant à naître.

« Non, non…. Pas de souci» répliqua rapidement l'écossai devant les visages terrifiés de ses amis.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda le Canadien pragmatique, ayant remarqué qu'il leur cachait des choses.

« Il y a effectivement quelque _chose_, mais rien de dramatique rassurez-vous » assura Carson.

« Alors quoi ? »

« D'après l'échographie ………..et l'appareil des anciens a confirmé mes observations » commença le médecin tendu « John, vous attendez des triplés. » termina-t-il.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un grand boom et d'un scientifique en chef tombé dans les pommes. Il y a quand même des limites à ce qu'un homme peut encaisser.

Fin

Dans le second volet je pense faire intervenir les autres couples « enceints » vous avez des préférences ? Une suggestion ?

Par contre je suis en vacance jusqu'au 8 août donc l'écriture des autres volets risque de prendre un peu de temps (surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas prévus à l'origine^^) mais pas de soucis il y aura au moins 3 volets supplémentaires.

Oui ! Cissy je cours finir les deux fics sur numb3rs!!..... désolé mais il y des priorités les filles et tenant particulièrement à ma tête je finis en priorité ces deux fics puis je me remets à Une longue attente..... Quoi ? J'ai promis une Merlin à Lillie ? Et j'ai le droit sortir quand moi ? Les vacances c'est fait pour rien faire non ?


End file.
